Familiar
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Denmark has loved Canada since they first met but decided to wait for him to grow up. Now that he's physically an adult and away from England he decides to make his move. However, Canada doesn't remember their history or being Vinland. Kink meme de-anon.


**Author Note:** I had a feeling that some people knew it was me that wrote this for the kinkmeme XD And now it's de-anoned.

**Prompt:** Denmark has loved Canada since they first met but decided to wait for him to grow up and now that he's physically an adult and away from England he decides to make his move only Canada doesn't remember their history or being Vinland.

**Bonus:** Norway and Netherlands

* * *

Familiar

It was another meeting with the arctic council in Reykjavik, Iceland. Unlike most meetings, it went more smoothly with Sweden being the current head of the circumpolar forum, and Germany being the unofficial enforcer. But like most meetings, there were moments of unresolved tension.

Canada felt Denmark's eyes on him, even without returning his own attention on the Dane. Although it was not because of the issue with Hans Island, it felt more uneasy.

He was uncertain why but it was a vaguely familiar feeling for him, a warm and comforting feeling yet a distinct chill to it, but still beyond what he could recall. There was also an odd feeling of being surrounded, like it was always lingering in his skin without another's presence. Like…he was being embraced.

It didn't add up to him at all. He didn't know of Denmark until his papa mentioned him and the other neighbouring countries in Europe, nonetheless spoken with each other outside maintaining political and trade relations.

'It's really doesn't add up in my head,' Canada thought forlornly, 'I must be confusing someone else.'

The Dane in turn, had turmoil of his own. It was regarding the matters of the heart that was too surreal.

'He's someone precious and I shouldn't have left him alone.'

As much as he tried, Denmark couldn't put all of his attention to the last speaker of the conference. Contrary to some, he was actually the type to be punctual and serious in meetings akin to any of the Germanic countries. It was not the topic in question that he couldn't put his full attention toward, but rather someone, a young nation that left him centuries of wondering and waiting if he was safe or happy.  
He cannot deny it. He was in love with Canada.

Across the table and in front of him was the former dominion of England listening attentively to the speaker's opinion and concerns. Said nation's features were still soft and childlike despite having grown to a young adult, as well as maintaining a spirit that did not cease to be kind and patient.

He could even recall the day Norway and Iceland found him then. They told him he was wandering around the fields with his bear by his side, running around playing like any energetic child. And when they caught up to him, they met with the brightest violet eyes they may have ever seen.

It was then he and the other Nordics that gave the nation of Canada his first name; it had been Vinland, "land of wine." The fermented fruit is a fitting former name, as Denmark knew the nation left a hopeless, intoxicating feeling in love within him. It was no exaggeration with his emotional turmoil; Vinland was a beautiful boy in every way. He loved in a way more than a friend or brother and he knew it was wrong of him. He tried to reason that what he felt was a brotherly love but as hard as he tried, he couldn't lie to himself of the type of affection he wanted to give and receive in return.

Denmark never acted to how he really felt for Vinland since he knew the affection would just confuse and scare him. He smiled longingly.

'I'm glad you didn't change too much Matthias,' Denmark thought and gripped his pant leg, 'once this meeting is over, I'll ask you if could see me as more, someone who truly loved you with all his stubborn heart.'

It wasn't long until the meeting was adjourned, Italy and South Korea being the first to exit the room to be shortly followed by Poland, Spain, the usually stubborn Romano, China, Japan, and Netherlands. America dragged a protesting England soon after to "escape the boring meeting". The rest to remain were the rest of the arctic nations, Germany and France.

Canada smiled and gathered his belongings before following them. He caught Denmark's gaze followed his leave, and looked away with uncertainty.

This really disheartened Denmark with his promise. Should he still go with the risk of rejection being imminent?

"You should just go on and tell him, Mikkel," a bored voice mentioned offhandedly, leafing through his notes, making Denmark face him.

Norway had been observing his older brother's attention on the Canadian a few spots from the roundtable. It had not been the first time either; Denmark's attentive gaze being more noticeable in the last few years but Norway did not ask about it. He already knew what Denmark felt back then yet he miscalculated how long it took for the Dane to act on it.

"If you delay it further, it would just complicate the situation. Either Matthias returns what you feel or he would never know and he finds interest in someone" Norway said simply.

Denmark became downcast, "have you always known of what I feel for him Lukas?"

Norway paused from his notes. "Since the very beginning," he said coolly, "You were always trying too hard to hide how you act around him, but I saw it even then. There was no point of trying to stop you. You were always too stubborn to change your mind."

A certain Frenchman overhearing smirked, "ah so my son is the object of your fancy hm Danemark?" France mentioned from across the Dane. The Frenchman also noticed the wayward focus on his son, and it made him curious. Denmark was about to ask why he mentioned that only to be beaten to it.

"I've noticed you staring at him longer than you should, but I bear no ill will on your affections for him, in fact, I wholly approve" said France with a wink, "my son, and I assume Norvège's younger brother, deserves happiness." France became stern, "and if you really love him, don't hesitate anymore, he has more than a right to know."

Hearing this out; Denmark was starting to feel more assured from his constant second guessing. He quickly gathered and filed his own stuff and headed off the door.

Norway watched him leave, unimpressed, 'Typical storebror…'

Out in the meeting hall, Denmark searched high and low for the Canadian. He caught up with Spain and the Italian brothers in a corridor and asked them if they saw where Canada left off. Spain told him that he headed to the lobby with Netherlands.

Denmark thanked Spain and ran off as fast as the blood running in his veins could pump and managed to take an empty elevator down. He was really a hot blooded man and all that lit in his head was him wanting to gather the usually meek nation in his arms and kiss him senseless, and possibly propose marriage on the spot if he could. But it would likely be too much affection in one moment for the younger nation to take in.

'Maybe I'll just take it slow with a hug first,' Denmark thought in amusement, 'and then ask him to marry me.'

Soon enough the elevator made it to the main floor. But as the door opened up, Denmark felt like a lead weight just crushed his heart.

Before him was Canada all right, but he was being held in the arms of his Dutch companion. Both of them were rather content in being with each other. It was too late.

In a single moment, Denmark felt all of his hopes crushed and that he needed to crawl down the darkest hole he could find. He exited the steel box, and found it in his will to create the best happy-go-luck face he could muster and walked pass them.

Unbeknownst to Denmark, Canada caught the subtle light of a tear streak on the Dane's cheek before he left the building.

'Denmark?' Canada thought and pulled away from Netherlands. He saw the Dane only for him to phase out of view. Canada suddenly felt a familiar pain in his heart but at the same time it was unclear, he really didn't understand.

Netherlands noticed the Canadian's distress, and turned to the stop where the Dane disappeared. Back in the meeting during the last minutes, he noticed Norway was matching subtle glances at both Canada and Denmark. He wasn't the type to make wild assumptions, but he couldn't help see something more to the cues, something secretive to say the least.

"He must be having a bad day Matthias," Netherlands assured, "he will come around soon."

Canada didn't feel any better but knew being worried won't help either, he just nodded in defeat, "I may need to ask Norway for help on this though."

As if reading his mind, the elevator doors opened to the quiet Norwegian. Norway exited and quickly looked around to catch Netherlands and the distressed Canadian in question. He guessed it didn't go well.

Norway wordlessly walked up to the young nation and immediately held him with no protest. It had been too long since he held his beloved former colony. It stirred a longing to see him as long as he could remember.

"Lukas?" Canada asked tentatively and returned the embrace. It was a feeling of safety and warmth that he had not felt in ages, yet it was still not the feeling that lingered from the presence he felt. "I think Mikkel is upset about something."

Norway let go of the hug, "Mikkel will be fine, but right now it's best that I tell you everything first Matthias" Norway insisted.

"Are you sure?" Canada never recalled Denmark cry before, and for some reason it upset him more than he would admit.

"I'm sure," Norway said simply and turned to the Dutchman, "would you mind if I take him away Tim?"

Netherlands shook his head, "Not at all. I'll see you two later."

"Alright Tim, I'll see you too." Canada said. With that, Netherlands casually stepped outside and phased from sight like the Dane did.

"Go straight home and drop off your notes. It's best that you change into something more casual as well." Norway held out a folded note. "Meet me in these coordinates in about ten minutes" Norway explained.

Canada took the paper from the Norwegian and smiled. He blinked from how fast he traveled back from Iceland to his home in Ottawa, not that it should anymore since nations could travel through their own or allied lands however they please. The side-effect of fatigue does hit them if it's done too often though. He quickly unlocked his door and quickly made his way upstairs to his room. His bear woke from the sudden opening and yawned tiredly.

"What's the hurry?" the bear asked.

"Oh sorry Kuma, I'm just meeting Norway. Sorry I woke you." Canada apologized, "I'll get you something before I go since I'm not sure how long I'll be out."

"Oh" was all Kumajirou said and left downstairs.

Canada watched the bear leave before he redressed. It didn't take too long though since he is usually dressed in a red hoodie and casual slacks. He made his way down to get the bear something to eat to which he gladly drove in for a fill. He looked out to the darkening afternoon.

'The days are getting late and much colder,' Canada thought.

He checked where he would go only making his features furrow. The numbers were familiar to him. He took an atlas from one of his shelves to flip to a detailed page of his land, Newfoundland and Labrador to be exact.

'We're meeting around the old Viking colony?' Canada tried to think about his past around that time, but he still couldn't recall having Viking colonies at all, not one detail of Europeans seeing him until about half a century later.

Canada set the book back in its place and started to head to the door, he looked back to his bear "Bye Kuma!" he called and clicked it close.

Soon Canada phased from his home to an open shoreline in a flash. The open water made it much colder added to being higher up north. His heart was starting to feel heavy, but it wasn't from the cold.

'Why can't I remember any of this?' Canada thought solemnly, 'do I really have an important past with you Denmark?'

Canada sat on the beach's gravelly sand and thought back to how it just went wrong.

He exited from the meeting room to try piecing together why Denmark was looking at him.

He was doubtful but he thought Denmark looked serene sending a look of admiration toward him.

It had his heart thumping, and face feeling flushed. Was it returned admiration he felt? Or maybe it was nervousness of someone's attention on him? A boyish crush? Maybe love? He really wasn't sure anymore, all he knew he couldn't face Denmark too soon. He tried to dismiss it as nothing important but it refused to budge.

'I caught Tim with Antonio after that,' Canada recalled, 'I spoke to him about my problem without stating it involves Mikkel, although I had a feeling he already knew. He was always a good listener despite being a mostly reserved guy. I'm glad to have him as a friend.'

_"It's fine if you don't understand what you're feeling Matthias." Netherlands claimed, "Approach "this person" when you are ready, I'm sure he would return what you feel."_

_"Do you really think so?" Canada said._

_Netherlands nodded curtly, "you are a kind, understanding person Matthias. You are the type to attract the most unexpected people."_

'I had to hug him for assuring me. He looked so surprised but he returned the hug. And still it didn't feel the same as what I felt.'

He looked out to the water still, the waves lapping up the sand and porous rocks to create a clean slate.

Norway appeared from behind Canada, 'Canada…there is so much that I need to clear with you…'

The younger nation turned to face Norway, confusion and despair still painting his face. "I'm afraid I don't remember anything about Vinland or of L'Anse aux Meadows, if I even had a past back then."

Norway tried to read any bluff from the Canadian but found none, "I see" Norway returned, looking ahead to water with the younger nation, before sitting beside him, "we have much to discuss."

Canada sat still on his place, the wind blowing from the water and into them "What are we to talk about exactly?" Canada wondered. "And was there a reason you choose this place to talk?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened between you and Mikkel." Norway started. "And this place is what I hope will retrieve your memories."

Canada looked unsure, "What exactly happened with Mikkel and me?" he looked down in troubled thought, "I mean I hardly see or talk to him, I'm still not sure how I'm involved with all of this." Canada said, gesturing the vast surroundings.

"It involves much about you Matthias." Norway told him, "almost too much so."

Canada nodded, "so you were really part of the Viking colony that inhabited Vinland once?"

"I was. I, Emil, and Mikkel inhabited this part of your land for some time; we were your older brothers back then." Norway paused with a small smile on his lips, "Emil and I met you out in a field. You were such a sweet child."

"I hope I didn't give you too much trouble back then," Canada told him.

"Far from it," Norway started, "you were like a tiny, innocent angel so very in tuned to the spirit of your land, a spark of life from my darker world in Europe. There were hardships of course, but what you were didn't deter from what I felt."

"I was?" Canada said incredulously, slightly blushing "did I get along with Emil and Mikkel?"

Norway gave a more noticeable smile, "Emil was reluctant to get along with you at first. He was a very shy boy at the time. But he eventually warmed up to you when you invited him to play in one of the coastlines here. You two found Mr. Puffin alone, possibly abandoned as a chick and helped nurse him back to health. He took a liking to Emil and stayed with him ever since."

"Was Mr. Puffin always so…blunt?" Canada asked with slight amusement.

"Not until Emil tried to act more independent, the bird just followed his lead with the attitude." Norway sighed.

"That's really unfortunate to know" Canada had to laugh at this, only to return solemn, "And…well, what about my relationship with Mikkel then? How were we?"

A strong gust of wind seemed to respond for Norway, his features again neutral. "…Mikkel felt something for you I didn't approve of."

"…what did he think of me?" Canada asked cautiously.

A hand rested itself on Canada's shoulder; causing his heart to race. A broken smile answered him.

_"…I loved you Little Vinland."_

There was a lingering silence under the darkening sky as if time wanted to lock onto that moment, and for good reason. It needed to be resolved now or never.

Canada felt Denmark's voice seep into his very being and hit him in full force. But it had not been the pleasant feeling he hoped for. The confession oddly hurt him, it hurt and he still didn't know why.

Noticing this, Norway took the Canadian gently in an assuring embrace "did you remembering something?"

Canada felt stray tears fall from his cheeks. "I'm not sure if it was a memory or not, but I thought of Mikkel saying he loved me. Was this what he felt for me?"

"…I never asked him about it," Norway said forlornly, "but I believed he loved you in a way that was meant between two adults. He looked as if he was in constant turmoil to claim you as his. I'm uncertain if he did tell you this."

Canada shook his head, "I had no idea that all of this happened and not the least bit aware of it."

Norway thought it would never come to this but there was one thing that his little brother may have done to cause the amnesia. "Matthias, do you see yourself returning your love to Mikkel?"

Canada blinked his tears away, letting a smile out. "I do, I may not know what went on back then but I want to give "us" a chance."

Norway pulled away from the embrace and looked to the younger nation with certainty "then there may be a faster way to help you remember."

The two of them spent some time around the area just talking about lighter subjects about each other. Common things like their favorite foods, sports, their most favoured times of the day, hobbies, and even some embarrassing moments they've not told others. A lot of things spilled out, like chains were finally unlatching from an ever present weight.

"It must be really late in Europe now," Canada mentioned "I hope Mikkel is alright."

"I'm certain he went home to just drink himself to a stupor again" Norway sighed, "its best that you approach him with care."

"I will big brother," the term still seems very foreign to both of them but it was a start.

Norway nodded, "Welcome to the family lillebror."  
"Thank you," Canada understood, but before he went, Norway embraced him.  
"Vinland. Kanata. Canada. Matthew. Matthias. You have so many names, but you're still the same soulful boy we love so much. Just know you never left our thoughts and you were never alone in this confusing mess."  
Canada returns the hold, a smile on face "I'm so happy you never forgot me."

They phased from L'Anse aux Meadows to the Danish nation's property. Norway opened the door with his spare key and met with an eerie silence. It was an omen to itself since Norway usually meets with someone annoyingly happy or a voice that threatens to destroy a window from its loudness. The house may as well be dead.

"His room is the last one in the first corridor, I'll be down if anything bad happens" Norway directs before exiting to another room, mentioning about possible broken wares.

Canada wordlessly ascended the staircase, with each step echoing louder on the walls. He neared to the farthest door and caught no sound on the other side.

'Maybe he's already asleep?' Canada thought, but decided to still go ahead with a knock. There was no response but Canada found that the door was unlocked, the door opened with a slight creek and soundless when fully open. Canada was right in his guess, the Dane was resting in his bed but he looked far from settled. Even from a distance, his cheeks streaked with dry tears reflecting lightly from the clear night's moon. The indulgence from before, followed with bitter relapse.

'Did I really cause you this pain Mikkel?' Canada fretted. He neared him and immediately caught the strong scent of alcohol; a half-finished bottle of beer by the bedside table indicated it. Looking up close, Canada thought it was familiar to how England looked when he tried to drown his long drawn sorrows at his brother's leave, too much so. He never liked seeing the sorrow of another, especially someone who can smile as bright as the sun.

'Even if this doesn't work, I'm still looking forward to seeing you as someone very special to me.' Canada smiled sadly bridge a gap to kiss the Dane fully on the lips, connected them in a chaste kiss.

Flashes of light flooded his mind that caused a maddening spill of joys and sorrow, people that were faces that long retreated to the earth and homes that have long hidden to the cover of grass. Above all else was one vision of him and Mikkel, and he recognized the memory of that feeling.

_"Do you all have to leave" Vinland said to his eldest brother, tears gathering like morning dew._

_"Yes, I'm afraid we have to little Vinland" Danmǫrk told him solemnly, "but it will not be forever, I assure you this."_

_Vinland tried to smile but couldn't do so, "I still do not understand…"_

_"You will someday," Danmǫrk surrounded the young nation in a gentle embrace, "however long it may take, we will meet again."_

Canada parted from the Dane as he slowly stirred awake. He watched as the Dane tiredly opens his eyes to catch each other's gaze.

'Am I seeing an angel?' Denmark thought. He thought he was hallucinating until the one he was staring at came into better focus. He was breathless and very confused; he must really still be dreaming.

"Matthias?" he was too afraid to ask still, "Is…is this really you? Or-"

Canada interrupted him and held the Dane for dear life. "It's really me; you were just confused on what happened. I was too until Lukas helped clarify a lot of things."

The Dane still looked every bit as confused as before, only to cause Canada to smile more. "I lost my memory of my life in Vinland by unnatural means; Lukas gave me something back then to cause the amnesia."

Denmark shook from his stupor. "What?" he called in outrage, "why would he do that?"

"He wanted to give me a choice" Canada started, causing Denmark to calm and quiet somewhat, "he knew how much it would hurt for me to wait with uncertain circumstances. He told me I need to develop my own identity without the influence of Europe at the time. So he gave me this potion that supposedly causes selective amnesia if they was ever a day that it became too much for me."

Denmark thought back at the time to recall Canada clutching something when he last saw him; he remembered the young colony smiling for the sake of being brave. "I guess you wanted to forget us as soon as possible huh?"

Canada shook his head gently, "I didn't take it immediately, far from it. I didn't take it until France became my caretaker…"

Denmark thought for a moment, it really can't be a coincidence that Canada remembered everything so quickly "then how did you break the amnesia?"

"It can only be broken from the kiss of the person who the taker romantically loved before the memory loss." Canada explained embarrassed "I guess it meant I choose to give up an impossible love and live with an unconscious desire. it's a twisted fairy-tale in a sense."

"So…I…I'm…" Denmark tried to say but he couldn't seem to. Canada didn't mind.

"I love you Mikkel. Even back then as a child, even when I lost my memories, loved you more than I should." Canada never wanted someone so badly, "I was a boy too young, and inexperienced to be a strong nation. I fought and formed myself to protect and care for my people and…I hope that we can properly love each other as equals."  
Denmark became more conscious of the throb of his heart and the flutter of his stomach. It wasn't wishful dream, the love he had is returned with insight and purity "I want this more than anything," Denmark immediately kissed the Canadian tenderly, as the younger nation kissed back.

Outside of the room, Norway was reading a reply from the one he was reporting to.

**"How did it go?"**

Norway quickly typed down the news with a slight smirk.

**"They've come to terms, just let Arthur down easy with the news."**


End file.
